


What he needs

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Other, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Based on the finale  for  season 3 a conversation between Toby and Kate in the future





	What he needs

“Our son has your sense of humor”Kate mentioned to her ex husband 

“Yeah he does”Toby said looking over at his ex wife 

“How’s Carol?”Kate asked him referring to his new girlfriend 

“She’s doing okay we’re okay”Toby reassures her

The two were cordial with each other the divorce was slightly messy but they agreed on being able to be cordial and coparenting jack together

“He has two parents who love him we may not have worked out but that doesn’t mean we can’t give him what he needs”Kate mentioned to her ex husband 

“That’s all that matters in the end”Toby agreed with her

“We’ll manage raising him has never been easy for us but we managed to do it somehow”Kate said

“We’re fighters you and me we’ve been through hell and back”Toby mentioned

“Tobe what happened to us?”Kate asked him

“We fell apart along the way things were good then they weren’t we tried to make it work but it just didn’t”Toby frowned a bit thinking back to their past romance


End file.
